Sesshomaru's Juliet Chapter 1
by The.Letter.L
Summary: a re-rewrite of my sesshomaru story. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(I need to explain something...the time this took place is in Kagome's final year of school, I think she maybe 17 or 18, but Jazz is 18 at the time, so dont ask me, I though I would be more thorough this round)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1 Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes due to the fact that my mother was shaking me. I slowly gave a glance of disatisfaction to her, she knows not to mess with me when I'm asleep. She just gave a huge, excited smile, like a child in a candy shop.

"Look Jazmine! We're here!" she squeed with a high pitch yell. I just looked around at the place I was in. Thats right, I was in my parents private plane. Yeah, private plane. My parents are American celebrates, well, 'were' American celebs. Due to recent events, my mother wanted to live in Japan, until her next obbsesstion that is. My dad just though it would be a great expereince, and a great reference for his new action movie he is directing. 'When Ninjas Attack' or something like that. I had no choce, but I dont mind. My father was looking out the window with satisfaction. I just rolled up the little blind to be blinded by the orange glow of the evening sun. When my eyes adjusted, the widened at the beauty that the small island of Japan. We soon landed in an airport near Tokyo, the place we were to live. I stood to gather my tech toys, my MP3, portable DVD player, and my DS. I packed them in my carry-on bag and stood when the plane had completely landed. I took the first look at the place from my window, but it was spoiled quickly. Stupid paparazi. I groaned and sat back down in the seat. Mom just looked back at me im confuzion.

"Are you coming, hun?" she asked. I just gave an annoyed look and tilted my head toward the window.

"You know how bad I hate pictures..." I remarked. This was strange for the kid of an actress and directer of box-office hits. She just sighed and put her hands on her hips. She did this when she wanted to make a point.

"Well, you can sit here and never face this little fear of yours, or-"

"Its not a fear!" I stopped her as I reluctantly grabbed my bag and shoved past her to where dad walked out. As soon as stepped out the door, I was bumbarded with flashes of bright light. Stupid cameras. I just looked down, avoiding to make eye contact with the cameras. Following dad, I kept my head down and just carried my bag to the entrance to the airport. The airport wasent any better. The place suddenly slamed with the roaring thunder of thousands of, I assumed, mom's fans. As a reaction to this, I quickly covered my ears as I jumped. Of course flashes from cameras blinded me once again and I just grabbed my dad's sleve for guidance. He lead me to a limo that waited for us, if no one knew we were loaded, they knew now. I slipped into the door that the driver held open for me, I didnt know much japanese yet so I settled for the quick response. "A-Arigato," I said as I looked down. He just smiled and knodded to me.

"Your welcome Ms. Holt." he responded, almost in perfect English. I blushed as I sank into the limo deeper. I waited for my dad, who was speaking to a TV news crew, he knew japanese better than I though. My mom was too busy signing autographs. Soon enough, they were in the car, and we drove off to our new house.

It was beautiful! The mansion was so pretty in the spring! The landscape was covered in cherry blossom trees, along with the perfect green grass. It was like it was straight from a magazine! The house was about 2 stories high, but it reached until forever it seemed. It was a breath taking scene, it made me feel kinda bad that I would need to find my own place when I finished my last year of high school. The car drove up a long, extravegant driveway, that was closed off by an old fashion gate. When we got closer to the house, I noticed that it was built strange, to me at least. My mom's eyes light up as she saw the decore of the house.

"Mom, was this, like, built traditional Japanese?" I asked. She odviously knew.

"Yes, do you like it?" she said with a happy sing-song voice. I just glanced back up to notice that we stopped right in front of the walkway to the front door. I just opened the door, without thinking, and stood there, looking at the house. It was pretty, but then I heard my mom sigh. "This place is really beautiful..." It sounded like another car came up, I looked to see it was the moving truck. Its official, I live in Japan now.

It took forever to move all the boxes inthe house, let alone in the right spots. I examined the house more thorughly.

"OH! While you are doing that, please pick you room out sweetie." Dad asked me, so I began looking. All the rooms were a tad too big for my taste, so I went up stairs to look. I couldnt find a room I wanted by the time I got to the last room. I sighed as I opened the door to expect some large room, with a closet and a window, avreage. I looked inside and gasped. I was large, but it had this feel to it, like a place I could truly escape to. The window was huge and it took up most of the wall opposite to the wall I stood at. Only while looking at the small details is when I saw that it had a balcony. I quickly ran up to the window and opened the door to lead me out to the balcony. It was large enough to walk around on. As I walked to the ledge, it remimned me of Romeo and Juliet. The balcony scene where the two fell in love. After imagining the scene in my head from my stand point, the wind kicked up a slow, calming breeze. It blew my hair so softly, I couldnt resist leaning onto the cold marble handrail. I closed my eyes and sighed. I heard someone call to me and I turned to find mom walking into the room, enspecting as I did. She walked outside and looked at the beautiful landscape.

"Traditional Japanese eh?" I asked. Mom just chuckled.

"Well, it kinda is, just with a modern spin, you see that door?" she pointed behind me, "Well its built with the sliding doors, just with glass instead of paper, I didnt think that would be too safe." She stated as she walked up next to me. She just looked out into the open skys. "Ah, it defenatly has a better view than mine, but it has the same vipe." She managed to say in a relaxed tone. I just gave her a frustrated look.

"Your room has a balcony too?" I asked with annoyance in my voice. She just gave an innocent look.

"Well yeah, but its on the opposite side of the house from this one, I dont think-"

"I want it!" I intruppted her, she looked at me rather suprized. Just the thought of being on the opposite side of the house, that sealed the deal for me. Mom just pondered

and then smiled.

"Alright, but dont get too reckless overhere!" she chuckled. She made it sound as if I lived in another continent. I smiled at my satisfaction.

"I wont make any promisies," I giggled back. She just knodded and began to walk off.

"Lets go tell your father, and the movers." her voice faded as she got inside. I took one final look off the balcony. My eyes quickly focused on an image in the far distance. it looked rather beautiful. For a second, it looked as if a man, handsome with long flowing white hair, was standing there near the woods. I blinked and the image was gone. I looked for it again, but nothing was there. I just stared for a while, but then I just followed mom inside.

Its been about a month since I moved here. Dad has been tutoring me in Japanese in preparation for my school year. I had some diffculties. I sat there, trying to memorize when he came strolling by.

"Having trouble hun?" he asked with a smile on his face. i just gave him a look too scary to comprehind. he just laughed at me. "You think it would come natural for you,"

"What does that mean?" I asked, frustration boiling. He just put his hands in his pockets.

"You know, my heritage, I guess yours too, your great great great great grandfather moved to America from Japan back in the 1800's." He stated proudly. How conventent. Well, its nice to know I had some Asain persuasion in my blood. that didnt help me learn Japanese, the motivation, or rather preasure of going to school did however. School wa starting in about a couple of weeks, so I needed to focus!

It was finally the first day of school, and mom made me take the limo. How embarrasing. Nothing would yell 'Hey, look at me!' louder than arriving at school in a limo. I told Takuto, my limo driver, that I didnt wan to do this.

"Well you know, this is a pretty safe place, I could drop you off a block from the school, its not that hard too find-"

"THANK YOU!!!!" I yelled so loud that it startled him. He just laughed.

"I take that as a yes?"

"YES!!!...please." I quickly added. A few moments later he pulled over. I just leaped out before he could get out to open the door. I raced to his side and gave him a hug.

"Your the greatest!" I said before I started to run off in the direction he pointed to. It was a pleasent little walk, the wind blew my hair back and it was pleasantly calming, even if I was so nervous. I suddenly felt as if I was being watched. I looked around, behind, right, left, front, no one. I did however see the school in my view. I suddenly weighted 500 pounds. Oh crap. I could really feel the adrinaline flowing now. I forced my legs to go forward, and I finally got into the schools gates. I slowly made my way to the office, the center of attention dispite the fact that I ditched the limo. I got my schedule, and headed to the class I was to attend. It was VERY acward. I opened the door and everyone was in there seats, staring at me. I froze, I hate getting attention like this. My heart sunk to the deepest part of my gut. My heart beat faster than usual. The teacher announced to everyone that I was a new student, then she said my name.

"Ms. Jazmine Holt, please welcome her, not only is she new to the school, but to Japan in all." I just gulped and stepped forward.

"I-Its nice to be here! Just call me Jazz," I started, but I couldnt think of anything else to say, all the blood rushed to my face, away from my brain. The teacher then showed me to my seat and began class. At the lunch break, no one really talked to me except one boy.

"Hello, my name is Hojo, its very nice to meet you." he said in a gentle tone. I just blushed at how cute he looked.

"T-Thanks," I spuddered out. After we got into a conversation, others began to introduce themselves. I soon felt very welcome. The final girl who introduced herself finally showed up with her freinds.

"Im Kagome, do you like it here in Japan?" she asked. I just knodded.

"Its so beautiful here, and peaceful," I anwserd. It seemed that everyone was avoiding something up until one of the girls came up to me.

"Arent you that actress's daughter? Anna Holt, thats it!" she asked in an innocent voice. Everyone kinda froze, but I felt relaxed with them now.

"Well, lets not let the whole world know about that ok?" I whispered loudly and placed my index finger over my lips like a kindergardener. Everyone laughed, and the tention broke.

That day, no, that week went by fast. It was the last day of the school week and I noticed that Kagome was missing. I just sat in my seat and organized things when I over heard her friends conversation. Im sneaky like that!

"So, what does Kagome have this time?" one of them asked. Huh? What did she mean by, 'this time'?

"Her grandfather said she caught some rare jungle sickness, she could be out for a while he said. I just sat there, at first I was concerned. Did Kagome get sick offten, was there something medically wrong with her? Then the final part of the conversation regestered in my brain.

"Wait, 'rare jungle sickness'?" I whispered with nonbeilief. "There is no way that excuss could fly..."

"Good morning Jazz!" Hojo greeted me with a smile on his face. His looks were less fatal now.

"Hey Hojo," thats when I got even more sneaky, "I had something to tell everyone, but I noticed we were one amigo short..." I said as I glanced around the room. Hojo then noticed Kagome's seat empty. He just frowned.

"Ah, Kagome is sick again..." he said. Bingo!

"Oh, does she get sick often?" I asked in an innocent tone, having a mom for an actress finally paid off. Hojo just knodded.

"Yeah, she gets sick for days at a time, even weeks sometimes." My eyes widened. I could only imagine the excusses they used to get her out so many times. There was a moment of diliberation for a while before Hojo inturuppted my thoughts. "So, what did you want to tell everyone?" I just froze. I looked around in my brain for a cover.

"I, uh, wanted to tell everyone...about...a party? Yeah! I was planning a party, you know, to get to know everyone a little better!" I saved myself with that, but little did I know, Hojo is a formitable opponet.

"OH! That sounds cool! When will it be?" AH!!! My brain hurt! I quickly racked my brain for a second time.

"Uh, see, thats...what I needed to discuss with everyone! Yeah, on a date and time for it!" YES!!! I won again. Hojo looked confuzed at my satisfied look.

"Um, OK then..." he said confuzed. I soon realized, I now have to plan a party.

I was riding home with Takuto, my new routine, and I told him about my new situation.

"A party sounds like a lovely idea Jazmine. He just drove to the house and went around to open the door for me, I only let him do that because he wanted to. I began my decent intot he house when I realized something. I quickly ran back out the door and called Takuto's name.

"Hey Takuto, your invited! You know, when I assablish a time and what-not!" he just smiled.

"That would be great, thanks." I gave a smile and walked back into the house. It was very quiet except for the occasional housekeeper, which I knew them all by now. I slowly creep into the kitchen to find the chef, a young woman named Yuki.

"Have a good day at school Ms. Jazmine?" she asked as she continued her meal. I noticed she didnt make much. I sighed.

"I had an, interesting day. My parents are not coming home soon are they?" I cut to the chase. Yuki just continued.

"Im afraid not, but they send their apologies," she just glanced you with a smile. I just sighed again. I grabbed my school bag and headed up stairs.

"I will be doing my homework in my room, call me when dinner is ready." I stated as I calmly walked up the stairs. The truth was, I didnt have homework, I finished it before I got home. I just walked into my room and slung my bag in its usual spot. I needed some fresh air, so I open the door to the balcony and flopped onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a long while before I soon noticed the cup of water sitting on my desk. It was left over from this morning. I grew the urge to drink it and chugged about half the glass. Before I knew it, I got sleepy laying there for so long. Sleep caught me.

I figured that I slept for about an hour. My throat was dry, so I took another drink without looking. I did notice that it tasted funny. I swallowed once before I looked at the glass. My eyes widen as I threw the glass away from my lips. The water had something in it. From the look I got of it, it looked as if it was a purple ribbon dancing in the glass, and into my mouth, possably down my throat!. The glass crashed on the hardwood floor, and I was startled. I sat there for a minute, then I started shaking. Was it fear, panic? No, I didnt know what it was. I got up to run to the door across the room, but the room began to spin. I figured it was the blood rushing to my head, so I quickly stopped and leaned on my dresser for support. The shaking turned slowly to numbness. The spinning became more stable, so I reached for the door, but my legs were heavy. I quickly tumbled to the floor, landing on my elbow. My heart was racing now, what did I just drink? Who could have poisoned my drink? All the questions spun in my head. _Was I going to die?_ I tried to scream, but I found myself quiet mute at the moment. I pulled what little strength I had to pull myself toward the door. It felt like I was fighting a really strong current in the ocean, my arms shaking uncontrolably. My hand was stopped by a dark foot stomping my arm to the floor. It hurt, it felt as if an elefant just stomped on my arm. I thought it broke there for a second when I imagined an altopsy on my dead body. _A poison effected the body, causeing it to go completly numb, then someone broke her arm, an attemt to a struggle._ My face was pressed to the floor, tears were swelling up in my eyes. I then heard a grunt coming from behind me. I managed to look behind me to see something small, it looked like a toad, no, an imp, maybe both? Well, whatever it was, it held a staff, that appeared to have the face of an old man on it. The imp-toad knocked the staff on the ground, I couldnt believe this, but fire came out of the mouth of the old man. I felt a weight lift off my arm and I noticed that the thing on my arm was gone. I tired to turn on my back, it was difficult, but the imp-toad thingy yelled at me.

"Stay where you are human!" he sounded as if I were trying to make a break for it, well, he called it. Besides, its not like I could get very far. It looked back at me, then focused on one part of my body, my right leg. "Rin! Tend to the girl's wounds!" What was he talking about? What wounds? Who is Rin? My head began to hurt. Out of nowhere, a small girl came running up to me. She was cute, she had a cute little kimono on, and a little side pony-tail. She just looked at my right leg too, and she started to reach to it.

"Dont touch her, you might get cut too..." a calm, deep voice called out to the girl. The tingling in my body quickly turned to a sharp pain, the hurt in my head, became a throbbing. I tried to focus on where the voice was coming from. It came from the balcony, I scrolled my head to the door and there he was. The image that I saw my first day I arrived. He looked even more handsome up close. He had long, flowing silver hair. His eyes were a deep yellow. His face was perfection,a nd his...white bowa? He also had a purple cresent moon on his forehead, along with purple streaks on both sides of his face. I was free from pain for a mere second when I first laid eyes on him. The as a reminder where I was, the imp, or toad, called to him.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! You took care of all those shadows quickly! Nothing less from you my Lord." It said. The man's name rang in my head right before it felt as if someone shot me with a machine gun. He just slowly walked toward me, my heart must have skipped a few beats, at it did when goodlooking men approached me. He looked at me up and down before he quickly grabbed my bedsheets. He swiftly wrapped my leg, as well as me, with the sheet. He then quickly threw me over his shoulder. What the heck was going on? Was he going to kiddnapp me? My eyes then grew very heavy, even if this was not the time to sleep.

"Sesshomaru, are we taking her home with us?" the small girl asked excited. I couldnt tell his facial expresstion, but I did hear him in my half-sleep state.

"We have too, they have her location now, they wont be able to find her if we move now..." he said in a calm tone. WAIT A MINUTE!!! No one asked for my opinion on the matter! He then swiftly walked out on the balcony, and there stood a three-headed...thing. I slowly drifted to sleep, convinced that this was just a bad dream, any moment now, I would wake from my nap and go downstairs for some dinner. I felt the wind on my hair, but thats all I can remember...

~~~Chapter 1 End~~~


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Chapter 2 Start~~~

I felt the warmth of sheets wraped around me. It felt nice, and I never would have woke if I didnt suffer from a recent...hallucination? Thats what it was, I am probobly in my bed, or moms, and when I open my eyes, I will see my loving, but paranoid mother sitting at the bedside. Worry striking her face, my father sitting in the background as he offten did in these type of situations. That makes me wonder exactly what he has been through to make me being passed out in my room with blood around my body seem so...small. I quickly realized that I was not in the place I thought I was when I heard the ringing of a small, but vage voice.

"I think she is waking!" With that, I wedged my eyes open to find myself in a strange room. It had this weird feel, like I was in some mid-evil castle. I tried to move, but I had forgotten that I was pretty much bound to the bed. Suddenly, it felt like a surge of shock raced through my body.

"OW!" I yelled, startleing the girl, sorry, her name was Rin I believe. I could feel my leg throbbing, my arm tingling, and overall soreness linger in my body. I just gave up on the whole moving thing and reluctantly laid on my back. Rin slowly decended from the floor and placed her hands on the edge of the bed. She eyed me with couriosity and a hint of fear.

"A-Are you alright?" she hesitated. I knew that she was not like most kids, so I just shot her a gentle smile.

"I will live," I responded, and with that, common sense returned to my brain. I slowly tugged my good arm out from the bedsheet tortilla and slowly rolled down the sheet from my body. The room was very cool. I slid the sheet until I reached my legs. Thats when Rin stopped me.

"NO! The bleeding!!!" she sqweeled I just gave her another gentle look.

"I will be fine, its not like its the first cut I have delt with." I placed my hand over hers, after about a minute of staring, her eyes softened and she slowly removed her hands. I just slowly pulled the sheets down, showing the crimson that stained my once beautiful bed sheets. I saw a gash up my leg up to my calf. It wasent too deep, but enough to where a peice of glass still hung from it. "Gross!" I said as I laughed. I reached for the glass shard, but then stopped. I looked at Rin, she covered her eyes, but parted her fingers to still watch. I chucked. "Why dont you go get me some bandages? I think I will start to bleed again." That part was true, I felt the annoying tingle of the curculation start to engulf my leg, and if the shard be removed, well, the whole bed will be a pretty crimson then. Rin just knodded quickly and ran out the door. With the sudden silence, I got a good look at the room. It was small, alot like my house, with the traditional Japanese decore and all. Thats when It hit me...where exactly was I? What happened? More important, where was the man who saved me? Rin quickly ran back into the room when I placed my fingers carefully on the glass shard and slowly pulled it out. As expected, the bleeding began, and I saw Rin with her hands full of white bandage material. I wrapped the shard in the already-stained fabric and grabbed the bandage from her arms. Wow, she gradded a whole store. I just quickly wrapped my leg, the blood bleeding through each layer, so I was glad she grabbed so much. Without warning, a booming noise echoed into the room. I paused from my wrapping and saw the imp-toad. He had a paniced look on his face as he scanned the room, and saw what he needed to see.

"GAH!!! RIN!!! What are you doing?" he asked all flustered as he sprang from the door to the bedside. Rin had a scared look on her face, like she broke a rule or something.

"I, um, she woke up and-" she was rudly interupted.

"SO WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ANYONE!?!" he yelled as she ran to the edge of the bed, examining my leg. He just pointed to it. "What do you think you are doing? Lord Sesshomaru said he smelled blood and I rushed over here to see you are making things worse?" He glared at me as if I was the one who broke the rule. I gave him a frustrated look.

"Whats it to you?" I asked as I looked down and contined to wrap my leg. He looked rather annoyed at my response, but he can get over it.

"Lord Sesshomaru will be here soon, and when he see this mess he will-" he cut off in mid-sentence. I felt the tention as I glanced at the door. My breath was once again knocked out of me by the sight of the handsom man lingering in the doorway. His eyes examined the situation and his gaze met mine. His eyes were so gold, it was like-NO!!! I cant fall for this guy! For all I know he was holding me handsome. I broke the gaze and continued to wrap my leg with the rest of the bandage. It took another minute before I had to quit with the never ending bandage. Wondering how I was going to cut the bandage, I quickly began to pull it apart. Thats when I forgot how to breath. He moved so quick I never saw it coming. He swiftly moved to the side of me and I didnt see the movement, but somehow there were two separate peices of cloth in each hand. I tried to cover my blushing, scrolling my face to my leg. I didnt see his expresstion, although it was the same everytime I saw him, but he just turned for the door.

"She is not to leave the room..." he stated. I caught him as he went out the door, anger starting to boil.

"HEY!!! You gonna tell me why you kiddnapped me?" I boomed, surpizing everyone in the room, well except for Sesshomaru. Huh, I like the ring of his name. _Sesshomaru. _He just gave back a glance. He was silent, yet, it killed me not to hear his voice. He just turned back and continued walking. The idiot that I am responded as naturally as I did...jumpping on my feet to hunt him down. I had forgotten about the cut, but that was not the problem, you see, the blood all rushed to my head when I stood. The room was spinning and I found myself falling. Before I could close my eyes. I felt someones arms wrap around me, catching me. My eyes adjustied and I was being held by Sesshomaru. I couldnt move...he was stunning from a distance, but up close, DANG! He pulled me up to where I sat on the bed, which I totally hated! As soon as he let go, I crossed my legs and folded my arms with my face in a pout. I stared at a spot on the wall as he began to leave again.

"You should warm up before you try walking, after all, you havent moved in three days..." he trailed off and he was gone. I was alone Rin, and the imp-toad. It took a while before it sank in, I was focused before it hit me.

"3 DAYS?!?" I yelled. I figitided impaciently. Why havent any of the police found me yet. A fate worse than death is to spend more time with Mr. Vage and his small child along with their pet toad! When I was sure that he was long gone, I slowly stood, and rushed to the window. I looked around, up, down, and to the sides. How do I describe it, it felt like something was... different. There were a lot more trees than I ever saw in Japan, it was night, I saw the moon clearer than I ever could anywhere! I glanced at the trees again. Something moved. I really didnt care, because I was being held captive at the moment. the critical part of my brain was planing my escape, but that didnt last long because of the annoying yell from the imp.

"What do you think you are doing? Get away from there!" He came up behind me and started to tug what was left of my school uniform. I just looked back at him, glareing at him.

"Oh, is this prison now? Should I wait until recess? I wasent aware that my free will was stripped away from me." I said with hatred in my voice, almost sarcasim. He just turned red and grabbed my arm pulled me to the bed.

"Lord Sesshomaru said for you to stay in bed!" Oh, is that it, he heard something else than what I heard.

"Why dont you make like a toad and croak, buddy?" I spat out, jerking my arm away from his grasp. He didnt like that very much.

"You shall refer to me as Lord Jaken winch!" he spat back. It was all I could do to not kick him clear into the wall, it would be so easy, so satisfiying. I took in a breath and folded my arms.

"I will 'refer' to you as whatever I want to! Call me winch all you want, because I have many things to call you." I just growled as I plopped on the bed. Jaken froze with rage before he finally stormed out of the room. To be honest, it felt a lot less stuffy now. Rin stood next to the bed, not knowing what to do. I realized that she had no idea what was going on either. I gave her a soft smile again. "Dont worry, I will call you by your name," She smiled and ran over and sat on the bed with me. Even if she was part of my captors band, I couldnt find myself to hate her, let alone ignore her. She just tilted her head slightly to the side.

"What do I call you? Jokiko?" she asked in an innocent voice. I gave her a strange look.

"Uh, no, call me Jazz 'k?" I smiled. She giggled and knodded.

I lost track of how long I sat there with Rin, but I loved it! She was the little sister I always wanted! It was only a matter of time before my peaceful bliss was inturupted by Jaken barging into the room. I just sat on the bed and gave him a blank stare. He looked back at me, unsettled.

"Lord Sesshomaru has requested your presence..." he said with caution. I just sat there for a second before it sank in. Rin had hopped out of my lap and stood on the floor. I just looked at her, and knew from her glance she wanted me to go. I sighed as I shifted on the bed and placed my feet on the floor. Somehow, my shoes had went missing in this little...adventure I was having. As I stood, Jaken walked out the door, I followed quickly, I didnt know what I was getting myself in. This was the first time I had been permitted out of my room, and I was kind of glad I hadnt snuck out, I would get lost. There was a long, dark, narrow hallway. It seemed to lead forever until we reached some stairs. Jaken lead me down, and I saw how stunning the place had been. It was like I had stepped back in time. We walked for a minute more before we arrived into a dimly lit room. There was a long table, where Sesshomaru was sitting at one end, and the other side, I suppose, was for me. Jaken went and pulled the chair at the opposite end of Sesshomaru and held it out for me. "Well come on girl!" he hushed a whisper to me. I reluctantly walked forward and folded my arms as I plopped down in the wooden chair. What exactly was going to happen now? Was he going to tell me his plan? The reason he kiddnapped me? Or was he just going to tease me? He just looked at me, with his golden eyes deep in thought. I ALMOST got drowned in this see of gold, but I snapped out of it before I could jump in. I turned my face away and stared at the walls. I couldnt get a clear picture of the place I was in, it was far too dim for my taste. All was quiet for a while. I could feel his eyes looking me up and down, and I dont mind telling you, it felt weirdly right. I wanted him to look at me, but I digress. I quickly looked at him to prove my theory. He had been looking, but not with the satisfaction that I had wanted. He gave a sligthly courious look.

"Did Rin not give you better clothes?" he asked in his same deep voice. My eyes widened with shock, and frustration.

"Well sorry I didnt have time to change into anything nice, I was being too busy being kiddnapped." I snapped back at him. He acted like he didnt hear me, which just angered me more.

"How are you suppost to blend in with those clothes?" he asked himself. Huh? Last time I checked, a girl in her school uniform was normal...at least in Japan. He just noticed my expresstion and gave a slight smile. This set me off. I quickly stood up and slamed my hands flat on the table. I looked straight at him.

"Am I amusing you? Am I some doll you can paly with?" I yelled at him from across the large wooden table. He just got staright faced and looked down at my hands. I did notice something weird, so I looked too. My hands just made imprints on the table, no problem. Wait, what? MY HANDS MADE AN IMPRINT ON THE TABLE!?! I just slowly wiggled my fingers in the little grave it dug under my palm. I just raised my hands and looked at them. Nothing looked different. Sesshomaru just stood and turned to the door.

"You truly dont know?" He paused to look at me, then he continued, "A doll you are not. I have placed appropriate clothes in your room, please ask Rin where you could find them..." he walked off. I didnt know what he meant, but I wanted to find out. I lounged over the table and began to run after him when I heard this loud crash. I slowly looked behind me to find the table broken in two. I paused, when did that happen? I only looked back to where I thought Sesshomaru was, but he was gone, all I saw was a startled looking Jaken. He just looked at me, then he got composed again.

"W-Well, I will take you back to your room..." he coughed. I liked this, so I played it up.

"Dont get me mad, or your next." I smugly stated with an evil grin on my face. I placed my hand in the other balled up. This scared him, but he tried to hide it. I had no idea why he was scared, but I loved it! He lead me back up the stairs and down the hallway untill we were in front of the door to my room. He paused before me, and he turned around blushing. I knew this wasent good.

"What?" I asked. He just looked down and held out his hands, as if begging.

"It is my job now to get rid of those clothes, so, give them here." he paused and peeked up at me. I had to blink a couple of times before I realized what he was trying. I just kicked him out of my way.

"N-NO! You will get them when I give them to you!" I yelled as I flashed into the room, turning red. I slamed the door behind me. Rin stood there confuzed. I just took in a deep breath. "Sesshomaru said I needed better clothes..." I just blushed looking down at my uniform. It took me a while to get use to the skirt, now I have to wear something else? Rin just knodded.

"OH! I sorry, I never did give you better clohes!" she said skipping to the wordrobe. Not her too. She swung the doors open. There was a lot of clothes in there, my jaw dropped. WOW! Rin just spun around and waved her hand. "Please, pick one!" I moved my legs to the wordrobe and looked inside. So many kimonos, so many colors! I picked my favorite color, dark blue. It felt like the softest cotton, like, if there were a holy magical cotton tree, this would have come from it. I just rubbed it for a while before I realized Rin was watching with curious eyes. I just chucked as I began to examen it closer. I have never put on a kimono before...it cant be too hard right? I slid me clothes off and began to slide into it. Rin began to laugh at me. I glanced back up at her. "You are doing it wrong, here, let me!" she was all smiles, I guess its a chance to help that kids so dearly want. The door creaked open, and I turned to find Jaken there. He seemed like he was about to say something, but he looked up to me and then got all red in the face. Holy. Freaking. Crap. I quickly covered up and yelled. I just grabbed thing to throw at him.

"GET OUT YOU SLIME BALL!!!!" I yelled as i slambed the door, with him still in the doorway. Good, maybe he will learn not to peep! I just leaned on the door and looked at Rin. I then knew what he had come after, well, not anymore. I grabbed my uniform and threw it ontop of the wordrobe, where he couldnt reach. "Tell Jaken that I burned my clothes..." I stated as I got back to Rin. She was quiet, but then just continued to help me into my kimono. It only took another 5 minutes and we were done. I just looked at myself. It fit well, but I didnt get the full effect without a mirror. I just looked back over at Rin with a smile, who was staring.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" she said. I just blushed. The kimono was so comfortable, it felt almost natural. Thats when the idea sparked in my head.

"Hey Rin, I think I might take a nap...alone?" I said to her. Rin just looked sad and slowly toward the door. "Hey, we can play later OK?" I reminded her, and she perked back up and skipped out of the room.

"Just yell when you are ready!" she sang back to me. I just waved and knodded. I waited for a minute after she had left. I just sat at the edge of the bed, tieing the bedsheets together, like a rope. I tied one end to the bed post, which was pretty stirdy for my weight....I hoped at least. I tossed the other side over the edged of the window and looked down. I just sighed and looked toward the woods. It was the only way home. I just slowly perched myself on the edge of the window and grabbed the sheet rope. I had never done anything like this before, it was kind of...thrilling. I had just held tight as I began to climb down. Careful not to make any noise, I slowly walked backwards. I had only sem this kind of thing in the movies, but it was harder than it looked. I had finally reached the solid ground. I just planted my feet and started to let go. I looked back up at the prison I had just escaped. I turned and guned it for the woods. At this point, I didnt turn back. With my luck, I would see someone chasing after me. I just ran faster and faster. I dont know how long I ran for, but it was all I could do. I had ran into a creek, where I jumped in and gave myself a quick cool down. I jumped back out and ran for a while longer. The sun began to set, and I had slowled to a crawl, dragging my feet. My feet hurt, considering that I had forgot my shoes. I looked down to see that they were bleeding. I reached an openeing in the woods, and thats all I remember before I crashed to the ground. I stared into the dark forest, my eyes closed.

~~~Chapter 2 End~~~


	3. Chapter 3

(hey guys, since i am finally out for the summer, i am going to try to post a chapter every friday, the key phrase is 'try to'...and since my computer crashed, I now have to type this by memory from my last story...this is great!)

~Chapter 3 Start~

I felt something poking at my side. I figured it was my mother trying to wake me up, so I just groaned and rolled over to continued to sleep. I noticed the hard ground underneath me. I felt the dirt in my fingers as I balled my hands to sit up. I didnt bother to open my eyes as I sat up straight. I rubbed my eyes and wiped the dirt off my face. I took in some air and smelled the freshness of it. I just slowly opened my eyes to see two small creatures at my side. Dont get me wrong, I thought they were cute, I was just surprised by the fact that I was in the middle of no where with two small creature sitting next to me, looking at me like a was an attraction at a circus. I just paused fo a moment before a look of terror came across my face. I was still in the nightmare that is my kidnapping. I just yelled and scared the small creatures. I crawled backwards until my back hit a tree. I got a good look at the two small creatures, one kinda looked like a kitten, and the other looked like a small child, only, with the ears and the tail. In startling the kitten-like animal, it burst into flames and it was no longer small. I was muted by fear. Common sense had hit me a little too late as I rushed to my feet to run, but a sharp pain urked my leg. My cut had opened up, just great! My leg stung that I stopped in mid-run. I slid across an opening and crashed right into some bushes.

"Kirara stop, you are just scaring her!" was what I heard a small voice yell. I stayed perfectly still. "Why dont you go and get the others? They might be able to help." Help? With what? I hear this whooshing noise and I heard the child calling for me. "Hey, if you dont get that wound properly took care of, it will get worse!" How did he know about the cut on my leg? I just peeked out of my bush domain and spied the little boy-fox-child looking around until he looked directly at me. All I could think was 'Im dead, Im dead, Im dead'! He just came to where I sat and moved the bushes. He had a soft look in his eyes. "Its ok, I wont hurt you..." he started. I just sat there, not sure what to make of the situation, he kind of reminded me of Rin. There was a sudden commotion going on behind him. He ignored it and continued on. "...my name is Shippo, whats yours?" he said in an innocent tone. I just stared at him, still mute.

"Shippo!" A voice said, it sounded familiar, a young girl...I couldnt quiet put my finger on it. He then looked back at the direction the voice came from.

"Over here!" he yelled back. I peeked behind Shippo, all I saw was a school uniform, hey wait, my school uniform! I sat up more and saw that I knew that face...it was the sweet face of Kagome! Ignoring the throbbing in my leg, and the sting of my arm from sliding on the ground, and jumped Kagome. Kagome was surprised to see me too, but what happened next caught me off guard. I was tackled by the time I got within a foot of Kagome. I landed on the ground on my good arm, well, what use to be my good arm. Thats all I have done on this little adventure was to get hurt...how on earth will I explain to my mom about all of this? What ever took me down landed on me and pined me down.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled at whatever was on me. I opened my eyes to see it was a boy in all red, he had long white hair and ears? I paused...really? It started out as a small smile, it grew into a chuckle, then into a full blown laugh. He just stared at me for a while, he began to look irratated.

"Whats so funny?" he barked in my face. I got a good look into his eyes, and noticed that they were almost the same gold as...I kicked my leg up and flung him over my head. He was rather shocked by this, or at least thats what I assumed from the noise that came out of his mouth. "Why you little-!" he began again, I just curled up into a little ball, braced for an impact. That when I heard the weirdest thing.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome said. I was confuzed why she said this, but before I knew it, the boy with ears came crashing to the ground. I ignored that and slowly began to crawl to Kagome, I was once again cut off, by a woman and another man...in a dress? Wait, did they see me as a threat? I just wanted to see Kagome! The pain came back in my leg, I glanced at it and saw that it had bleed through the bandages. The pain in my arm, which I didnt really feel until now suddenly came back. I sat there, examining my leg, and loosining my arm, letting all the tention off of it. I didnt even notice Kagome had pushed the two out of her way and knelled down to my level. I guess she was trying to comfirm if it was me or not. I just looked at her face and gave her a smile.

"Rare jungle sickness huh?" I said. She then smiled. She looked down at my leg and began to take her backpack off.

"What happened? We will start with that..." she asked. I just thought to myself. I didnt want to tell her about Sesshomaru, but why couldnt I do that?

"I, um, well..." I tripped over my words. "...I was walking, and I tripped..."

"Thats a lie," Kagome had caught me. I looked at her confused. "I just know, you are not a good liar, first, where did you get the bandages for this wound, and it looks too bad to be a scrap...more like a cut....now spill!" she demanded. Thats when I turned the tables.

"What about you?" I started. Kagome looked up at me as soon as she got a first aid kit out of her backpack.

"W-What?" she asked. Bingo!

"What should I tell everyone when I get back home, 'Oh, Kagome was never sick, she was out with a dog-man'!" I said in a mimic tone. At that point, the one called Inuyasha popped up and came toward me.

"You will tell nothing to anyone!" he growled angerly. I looked back at him and just gave a smug smile. I felt Kagome unwrap the blood stained bangade off of my leg. I looked at it and remembered how I got it.

"Fine, I wont tell anyone if it was suppost to be secret..." I admitted in defeat. Kagome began to staralize the cut with the spray that stings. I just looked at all of the people standing around. The woman now that I noticed had a large bomarange, and the man in a dress held a staff.

"That is Sango and Miroku, they are friends of mine..." Kagome said, noticing I was staring at everyone, "...and you have already met Shippo and Kirara." I looked at the little fox child. I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said to him. He blushed and hid behind Kagome. Questions began to swirl in my head, and it got heavy. I looked at the sky and saw that it was daylight. Daylight? That means I fell asleep! As soon as Kagome finished wrapping the cut, I slowly stood up and began to walk toward the woods.

"Hey, where are you going? You still owe me an explanation!" she stated as she grabbed my arm that was sore. I winched at the sting and jerked my arm out of her grasp. Kagome looked at me funny. "Your arm too? What in the world happened?" she asked me again. I just turned to her with a seirous face.

"Yeah, falling down a flight of stairs will do that to ya," I said, Kagome began to loose her cool.

"Im serious! What are you doing here? And why are you all beaten up?" She was now louder. I just turned and took one step before I bumped into something. It was the man named Miroku. He held me, making sure I wouldnt escape easily.

"I do believe I would like to know too, besides, you cant move very far with that leg of yours..." I just looked up at him. He then let me go and stepped away from me. I just turned back at Kagome.

"If you want to know, I will just tell you the basicly what happened. I was kidnapped, I managed to escape and in my attempts, I got injured. Thats all." Kagome was surprised at how blunt I was after all of that lieing, or was she confused by something else? With that, I held my arm, and sat down on the ground. I felt the tenstion of the air, then I just looked into the woods. I felt like I should lighten the mood, so I said the only thing that came to mind. "...then I fell down a fight of stairs..." It was queit, then Kagome broke into laughter, she was the only one who got it I suppose.

"Well, you seem awfully calm to have been kidnapped." Sango said to me. I just stood back up, letting go of my arm.

"When you are a star's kid, it puts a big target on your back, you know for power or money, something like that..." I waved my hand at her, like I knew what I was talking about. Kagome just got a spark in her eye.

"Yeah, because her parents are famous BACK WHERE I LIVE." she said, with a weird emphasis on the 'where she lived' part. I was confused, but apperently everyone else knew what she was talking about, but oh well, I just let it roll off. "But still, it doesnt explain how you got here..." she said to me. I thought back to when I was in my bedroom.

"Ok see, I was at home, in my room, thats when I drank that weird water, then something stepped on my arm, then he stopped the guy, and took me to his place, and then I ran away!" I explained with hand motions, everyone looked at me confused, I was never good at explaining things. I just sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of my head. Kagome just sighed.

"Well, doesnt matter now, I will take you back tomorrow." she said. Thats when Inuyasha spoke up.

"What? Cant you take her back later? We need to find the jewel sha-" was all he got out before Kagome splurted out.

"SIT!" and with that, Inuyasha crashed to the ground. I just stared at him. Kagome must have some power over him, or he was super whipped. I giggled at this thought. I came to a sudden stop. I had just rememberd something, from back when I was stuck in the room at Sesshomaru's castle. I remembered the first time I took my bandage off, and how Jaken said that Sesshomaru smelled my blood. My eyed widened at my next thought. Sesshomaru was not even in the room when I bandged my leg. I looked at my leg again, then glanced down at the bloody bandages. What if he could smell me from great distances? If so, what if he was tracking me down this instance? I shuddered, and quickly turned to head into the woods.

"No, I wouldnt want to inturrupt...whatever it is you are doing, I will just find my way back from here..." I began walking, I didnt want to get Kagome involved in my problems. Miroku got in my way again. I got frustrated.

"No, I dont mind, we were just..." Kagome started, but I just pivited out of the way of Miroku, and started running. I heard Kagome calling my name, but I just keep on running. I focused on where I ran. I didnt see anything else but the forest I had carelessly ran into. I was by myself for a minute, but before I knew it, Inuyasha was beside me, with Kagome on his back. At first, I was confused and shocked, so I stopped in mid-run. The two then sailed a good ten feet before stopping. I just began to run the opposite way, but Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on the giant Kirara cutting me off. Inuyasha, with Kagome on back, came up behind me. "Whats wrong?" she had asked. I just panted and tried to think of a possible escape. "I never knew you could run that fast..." she started walking toward me. Thats when I felt something. I couldnt really describe it, but I knew exactly what was happening. he was coming, and he was coming fast. My blood was really flowing now, I guess the adrinoline was iching to be used. I shook in frustration.

"Why didnt you just let me go?" I whispered to myself. Kagome paused and looked at me funny.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I ignored her. He was closer, he would be angry to find me, since I ran away and all. I just looked to where I could feel he was coming from. I just let out a loud grunt. I felt like screaming profanities, but that wouldnt solve anything. I had started to jog again, but Kagome grabbed my arm. "Whats going on Jazz?" she asked once more. It was too late, Sesshomaru was here.

"We got company!" Inuyasha growled, "Sesshomaru..." he whispered as he grabbed his sword. I jerked Kagome's hand off of my arm and began running, but by the time I took two steps, my arm was grabbed again, and held up high in the air. I got caught...again. I looked up and saw that my arm was being held by the unfased Sesshomaru. He didnt look mad, or frustrated, he had that same expresstion on his face as the first time I had met him. I gave him a dirty look.

"There you are, I was looking for you," he paused and his eyes tightened, "You dont understand the gravity of your little stunt?" I could hear Kagome gasp of disbelief. I just closed my eyes and sighed.

"So what if I dont? Are you scared the police will arrest you?" I smarted off at him. He was unfased, as usual, and just lifted me off of the ground by my arm.

"Please, that would be the last of my worries..." he said before slinging me over his shoulder. I just felt stupid.

"No...stop...put me down..." I said sarcasticly, because I knew he would never do that.

"Sesshomaru!" I heard Inuyasha yell. I could only hear the conversation, on the account of the fact I was, well, stuck in my akward possition.

"Thank your human for keeping her in one spot for me...she caused me some trouble." Sesshomaru said before he leaped into the air. I freaked out. We were so high up! I found myself clinging onto Sesshomaru's clothes for dear life. I could only think, DONT DROP ME OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!! We came to a sudden landing and he just grabbed the back of my kimono and flung me ontop of this three-headed...horse, dragon thing. I didnt move, I was still startled by the whole flying thing. As I ajusted to my surrondings once more, I spotted Rin on the ground, and Jaken standing beside her. Sesshomaru just gave a fierce look to me, and I froze. Chills went up my spine. He then gave a swift look to Jaken. "She stays here..." he ordered. Jaken knodded as Sesshomaru walked off. "I have to take care of that half-breed..." with that, he disappered. I wanted to follow him, but as I tried to step down, Jaken snapped at me.

"I dont think so!" He yelled in my face. He hopped on the back of the creature and so did Rin. I was confused up until he spat out orders for the beast we sat on. Like magic, we swiftly glided into the air and froze above the trees. Again, I clung to the creature. What the heck is with everyone and the flying? Where was I really? What in the world was really going on? Questions danced in my head, but they stopped when I saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting. All of my thoughts went to this fight. This just raised more questions, but it does not matter now. I just watched this fight. I then realized that I was in a whole new world. Thats why nothing really added up, all the secrets, the mystery of the place I was at. I felt all of these different emotions inside, fear, anger, and worry. Why did I worry? I watched at the two fought. I glanced down to see that Kagome was looking up at me. She motioned for me to jump down. There was no way I was getting off that thing unless it was on solid ground! I just shook my head furiously at her and continued watching the fight. Jaken saw this and made the creature go higher up into the air. I clung to the fur on the creature. No. Freakin'. Way. No way whats so ever would I ever consider even thinking of jumping off, yet Kagome just continued to beckon to me. The next thing I know, she was riding the LARGE kitty-thing right next to me. Her and Sango were more focused on the fight. I couldnt help but notice that Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks. My face made this courious look, and I watched as Kagome whipped out a bow, then an arrow. Wait, what was she a marksmen? What was she planning? She knows that an arrow shot from that distance cannot make it to...no. She couldnt. She wouldnt. I didnt really feel that Sesshomaru should be surprized attacked, especially in the back like that. I didnt need to worry, the arrow would never make it that far. I was wrong...horribly, horribly wrong. The arrow began to glow a purple tone. What the-? Kagome pulled her arm back, as if chanting to herself, 'ready, aim...'. I quickly got over the fact that Kagome was a witch and gasped at who she was aiming for. Without thinking, the adrenoline gave me perfect balance as I stood straight up on the creatures back. Sango watched me, as well as Rin, Jaken was too focused on the fight to notice me. I forgot the fact that I was so high up that all I saw of the battle was the occasional dodgeing by jumping above the trees. Thats when I figured the plan. Inuyasha would attack, Sesshomaru would dodge, and kagome would strike him while he was distracted. My eyes went wide when I saw Sesshomaru jump high. Sango must have figured what I was thinking, she slowly pulled Kirara away from me. The arrow was then let go, and time moved slow as my feet pushed off of the creature. My body was weightless, my hand cuffed arounf the purple glow. It burned my hand, so I let go, the arrow broke when I let go, and I could tell by the look on Kagome's face that the action I just pulled would cost me, and Time moved at its normal pace when I began to fall. Kagome tried to grab my hand, so did Sango. I heard Rin crying my name, but all I saw was everyone going up above me. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for death. Maybe in hinsight...that was not the smartest thing to do.


	4. Chapter 4

( I would like to apologize for the spelling and grammer mistakes, you see, i dont quite have a beta reader yet and my computer-since-crashing does not have Windows to help me...so i have to catch my mistakes myself...and my brain gets lost in this story so you can see how i miss mistakes...so please dont comment on it, i cant help it. lets be honest, i have a little trouble with the deadline this time, but i pulled through!)

~Chapter 4 Start~

I was falling, and from a good height. I cant really explain how it felt to be weightless. I felt gravity prove itself as I came closer and closer to my doom. My eyes were blinded by all of my memories. I saw my whole life in 10 seconds. I rememberd my mother, the coolest actress anyone has ever met, and my father, the most brilliant director who was able to capture the emotion of any character with his instruction. The fall seemed longer than it really was, but then again, it felt as if time has slowed to a crawl. I never imagined my life would end this way, not falling from a flying three-headed creature with my classmate looking on. Not with a stranger, that I had only met a few minutes ago, and only had a chance to judge me before they knew me, not with that rude toad-imp, who only scolled me. Not even with the one little girl that had only praised me and made me smile, I didnt want this to be the only thing she rememberd of me. Thats right, I never expected to go out like this, not without having a chance to say thanks to the one who may have very well saved my life four days ago. It was odd, but he was the only one in my mind at that moment. My eyes were closed, but I still knew that death awaited me. My hand was still stinging from the arrow that I grabbed, I didnt care, soon I would no longer feel it. Thats when I realized, I couldnt die yet. I still had to say thanks to him, I still had to live and payback the favor, my body swelled with the desire to live. My body felt as light as a feather, and I no longer felt gravity pull as hard as it did. I opened my eyes and saw Sesshomaru reaching his arm out to catch me. I noticed something starnge though, from what I could tell, I didnt really fall anymore. I saw Sesshomaru and reached my hand, and I quickly felt gravity take its pull again. Sesshomaru made a quick leap and grabbed my hand and pulled me in next to him. I was never really that close to a boy before, so I blushed alittle. He held me under his arm toward his chest protectively and we came to a quick land swiftly to the ground. As soon as I got my feet securly on the ground, I just stood there. I felt safe in his arm, and it felt right, like it was meant to be. This moment of bliss was inturruped by Sesshomaru pushing me behind him. I just looked at him confused, then to where his attention was. It was Inuyasha wielling, maybe the biggest sword I have ever seen in my whole life. I raised an eyebrow when I saw the look on Inuyasha's face, it was that of pure hatred. He just snarlled and held his sword firmly in front of him.

"Let the girl go..." he growled. I could have sworn that a few moments ago, he pretty much hated me, now he wants me free? I looked behind me to see Kagome and Sango had landed, to the right Miroku stood holding his hand, and to the left, Jaken and Rin had Landed safely as well. Hmm...dejavu? Thats when I grew annoyied.

"Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?" I asked, then looked up at Sesshomaru again, "...or are you never going to tell me?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, slowly walking to Inuyasha, "Put Teseiga away," she waited for him to respond, but I could smell the stubornness that boy possesd.

"Are you crazy? Did you forget that he-" he started, but alas, he was cut off.

"SIT BOY!" with this command, Inuyasha's necklace shined, and Inuyasha fell flat on his face on the ground. Whoa, I got to get me one of those. Thats when Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru.

"I would also like to know why Jazz is here..." she gave Sesshomaru a stern look. Sesshomaru, as usual, was not phased by this turn of events. He just stood there and continued to protect me. He didnt budge, but I was surprized that he actually spoke.

"All I can say is that this girl's power will awaken in 2 days, and when that happens, Naraku will come looking for her..." Sesshomaru stated in his cool tone. Personally, I was confused at what he just said, but I could sense that this name, Naraku, was almost a bad omen. Thats when Inuyasha jumped back up.

"What?!? What buisness does Naraku have with this human?" he asked, "And more importantly, how were you able to go and get this girl?" Wait, what? I was trying to grasp this concept. Me? 'Human'? Get here? This just made my head hurt, but it was quickly relieved by the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

"That does not matter. I have this under control, if you have a personal problem, then take it out on Naraku..." Sesshomaru just turned to me and grabbed my hand dragged me to where Rin and Jaken were perched. I was slung onto the flying creature and Sesshomaru just began walking into the woods. Jaken hopped off and followed behind him and grabbed the reign of the creature, and it followed behind Jaken. I was still confused, but that didnt make forget my manners.

"I ...guess...I will see you later Kagome!" waved back at her, she still had a look of shock in her eyes, but she just waved back confused.

"Shut it human!" Jaken snapped back at me. If I had shoes, one would have been aimed on the back of Jaken's head.

I had rode for a LOOOOONG time. I was so bored just riding, but Rin did fall asleep in my lap, so I was stuck. I just watched as the sky turned a deep orange and chilled. Besides the whole episode I had a while back, it was calming to just lay back and relax. How convenient that we came to an abrupt stop in a clearing in the woods. I just shifted as Jaken came running up beside me.

"We will stop here for the night," he stated. I just gave him a rude look.

"Fine then," I said. We stared at each other for a moment, then I could see his frustration.

"You can come down now!" he spat at me. I just smiled.

"Fine then..." I repeated. I knew I was getting under his skin. Rin then sat up and rubbed her eyes. Jaken knew he had lost his little fight with me.

"RIN! We must gather fire wood!" he said as he stormed off into the woods. Rin slowly followed after, leaving me alone. I looked over and as soon as I did, Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist. I was confused, and scared. I knew it was coming! Punishment for running away! I just closed my eyes, ready for a smack, or a kick, anything. I felt me wrist turn and I opened one eyes alittle to see that he was looking at my hand. I looked down at it too, and I saw a purple-red color in then middle of my palm. Thats when I remembered that I burnt my hand grabbing Kagome's arrow. He gave me a hard glance. The look in his eyes was indescribable, but I couldnt stop staring into them. The voice in the back of my head said that I was in danger, yet I continued to stare.

"What did you plan to accomplish?" he asked me, anger in his voice. I just snapped out of my spell.

"Well, Kagome was aiming for you, so I just-" he stopped me.

"You just grabbed something you had no idea about and how it could harm you?" he paused and looked at my body over, "Not to mention the brusies on your other arm, and the cut in your leg..." he let go of my wrist and I winced, thinking he was going to hit me. He just turned around and found a tree to plop down against. He gave another look in my direction. "You really need to be more careful..." he stated. Thats when I got a good look at his body. He was very tone, and lean. I noticed that his right arm was placed on his lap, but I didnt really notice his other arm...because it was not there. I was suprised, I stepped down and stood beside the flying creature for the longest time. When I gained the courage to walk, I got a good look around the area we stayed at. The clearing was more of an oval shape, and Sesshomaru plopped himself on a tree opposite of where I stood. The creature surprised me by sitting itself down close to Sesshomaru. I just stood in the open space and heard a stream nearby. The place had the vibe of a cozy little house, not too private, neary a stream, it was a perfect place for a camper. I just took a coulple of steps toward the stream and thats when I felt that feeling again, as if someone was watching me. I glanced over at Sesshomaru and knew his gase was fixed on me. I just sighed.

"Dont worry, I give up running away, I just want to see the stream..." Having said that, Sesshomaru just nodded and watched me as I slowly walked to the stream. It was not too wide a stream, but it was pretty deep. The stream was about ten feet wide, the sound of the flowing water calmed me. Its strange, but having no really nothing about my situation, yet that is, I was calm and felt as if I would be safe in a place like this. It was almost like I was suppost to be born here, thats when it started. I saw a village, and I was walking toward it. I saw the looks on everyones faces as they saw me coming. It was pure terror in their eyes. I didnt know why, but I just came into the town, and with that, I turned to a man. He held a sword out to me as he was talking. I didnt really make out what he was saying, all of the peopl in the village went running into their houses. Suddenly, the man came running toward me, armed to hurt me. I just stood there, waiting. The next thing I knew, there was blood everywhere...

"Jazz...Jazz..." Rin was tugging on my kimono. I blinked and snapped out of the little spell I just had. What was that? Who were those people? Most importantly...who killed who? I just stared at the river for a while before I remembered Rin stood next to me. I straighted my face and looked down to her with a gentle smile. Rin looked at me funny, then she gave a smile. "Come on!" she giggled as she grabbed my arm and dragged me back to camp. It was not much a difference as I left it a few minutes ago, except the fire burning in the middle of the clearing. Rin pulled me to where she wanted to sit and plopped down on the ground. It was all fine, but...the only thing separating me from Sesshomaru was this small girl. I just slowly scooted away whenever Rin was not paying attention, right up untill she caught me and gave those puppy eyes of hers. I just slid back in the original spot. My eyes slowly rolled up to Sesshomaru's face, he was looking at me. I quickly looked away to cover up my blushing. The next thing I know, Rin and Jaken ran off again...what is with those too? By this time, the sun had set and it was dark, and me and Sesshomaru were the only ones at the camp fire. I decided to take this opertunity to ask my questions. I just looked his way, only to be greeted by his eyes again. If it were not for my burning urge to know my situation, I would have been completely lost in his eyes.

"I...um...well..." I didnt know how to start the conversation. He just continued to stare. My body began to warm up. NO! He is the one who kiddnapped me, I must get anwsers! I got motivated once again. "So then, are you ever going to tell me whats is going on?" I paused for an anwser, but he just looked away into the woods. It was quiet for a moment, then he finally spoke.

"The situation as stands is that there is someone dangerous is after your power...thats all I really know..." He said in a calm tone as he closed his eyes. OK, this anwsers, yet raises so many other questions. I see that this was not going to be easy.

"OK, who is this person?" I started with. He just stayed in his position.

"Does not matter..." he spoke up. I was getting frustrated, but I stayed calm for the moment.

"How so?" I asked.

"He is not a threat..." he responded.

"Just tell me, for my knowlege, please?"

"Fine, he is called Naraku." he stated. FINALLY! One clue...this was tireing, how was I going to keep this up to get all of the info I needed?

"OK, what does he want me for?" I continued.

"He feels that you are his property in a way..."

"HUH? How can that be? I never even met this guy!" I pouted. Sesshomaru just glanced at me and kinda gave a smirk. "Next question! Why does he feel that way?"

"How shold I know..." he said. Ok, moving on.

"If this guy is such a small fry, then why did you feel the need to kidnapp me?" I guess this question struck a nerve. He sat up and gave me a strong look of anger.

"Is that what you think this is? Kidnapping? I would never lower my standards as to kidnapp someone for my own gain, especally since that slime is involved." He stated in a strong voice. Whoa, that was the most I got out of him since I started.

"Then what would you call it?" I hesitently asked. He just calmed down and looked the other way, as if somehing pained him. The convertastion was cut short by Jaken tripping out of the bushes with Rin following behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look at what we found!" Rin sang. She held out her hands to show that she had a fist full of raspberries. She was briming with pride as she held it up so Sesshomaru could see it. He just looked at her and knodded.

"Very good Rin..." he said. I guess I was the only one that thought it was funny and cute that this all powerful person was pleasing a small child. I giggled and Rin looked over at me.

"Would you like some? I can go get more! We can have this for dinner!" She was all excited. This is not my spoiled little celebetie's kid talking, but even I know that a hand full of raspberries did not make a full meal. Jaken was recovering from his fall.

"Now just wait a minute Rin-" he began, maybe thats why I responded so quickly.

"That sounds wonderful Rin," I cut Jaken off. Haha! I stood up. "Here, I will help you!" I said as we walked off into the woods. It was a good five minute walk before we came to the bush where she found the berries. The bush was almost too perfect, it was dark in the moonlight, and it was covered in raspberries. Rin just started to pick at them and she looked up at me.

"We dont have anything to carry them in..." she grew a frown on her face. I smiled and took the bottom of my kimono and curved it to simulate a bowl.

"Here we go," I said to Rin. She just looked at me with surprise.

"A-Are you sure, we dont want your kimono to get all dirty!" I just laughed, how much more dirty could it be?

"Its fine, come on now, we dont want to keep the others waiting..." with that, she knodded happily and threw the berries onto the kimono. She began to pick like crazy, I was begining to wonder if there was ever going to be the end. That was strange, there didnt seem to be that many berries. It was about another two minutes, and my kimono was very heavy. I watched Rin, never leaving that same spot. She was smiling away. Thats when I noticed something...she did stay in one spot, if all of the berries were picked, you would have to at least go to another side. I balanced the kimono in my one hand and reached for a berry. I plucked it off the branch and looked at the berry, then the branch. How odd. I didnt know what to think, oh well. Thats went I felt a sudden presence. I looked back at the branch and there was a new berry right where I picked the last one. "Rin, you didnt eat any of these did you?" I asked, peeking around the corner of the bush. Rin just looked back toward me.

"I was going to wait to eat with everyone..." she paused. I felt as if someone was coming my way. I glanced at the berries in Rin's hands and they began to...mold into a single lump of goo.

"Rin, drop 'em!" I yelled at her. She looked confused, then looked down at her hand. She quickly dropped what was left when she saw what I had. I let go of my kimono. The berries came thumping down, and they all began to lump together. I grabbed Rin and began to run, but I tripped on something. I looked back to see the lump had a hold of my leg. I was trippin' now. I looked back at Rin and she stood there scared. "RUN!" I yelled at her. She was surprised, but her face had expressed that she came up with a plan. Rin just ran into the woods. I turned to see that the bush had burst into nothing but darkness. I was REALLY trippin' now. A shape had formed from the darkness, the shape of a man. the darkness that had my leg continued to crawl up my leg and wrapped around my waist. The man began to form features until he finally stood over me. The man wore a type of armor, and he was tall and slightly muscular. He had long black hair, down to his shoulders. He was the kind of that bad boy cute, with his deep red eyes and the smirk he wore. As the darkness wrapped more and more around me, holding me down, he knelled down to my level.

"Well well well, look at what I found finally..." he smiled even more evily. I just stared at him confused. He just looked me up and down. "Hmm, not bad, not bad at all," All I knew was that he was a threat to me, so I did what the only thing I could do was. I took one of my free hands and swung to slap the living crap out of him. In the swing of it, he caught my hand when it was within inches of his face. "Dont be difficult, the sooner I get you to Nakaru, the sooner I can be free..." he stated with a stern look as his grasp tightened around my wrist. It hurt, its like he was trying to break it. Thats when I remembered.

"I-It was you...you were the one who poisoned me," I whispered. He just smiled.

"So, you remembered that? That was not directly me, but you are correct," he said. I just tried to free my hand with my other.

"So, what is it I should call you then, 'jerk'?" He just laughed at me.

"All you could come up with was 'jerk'? What an honor, alright then, you may call me Mayakashi," he chuckled. His grasp on my wrist grew tighter, and it became numbingly painful. I could not find the strength to respond. "Come on, scream for me sweetie!" he yelled. Even if he broke my wrist, I wont scream for his pleasure. My free hand fell to the ground and grabbed at my kimono for strength. I didnt really see what happened next, but there was a flash of light and Mayakashi had separated from his arm. I was scared at first, but I looked above me to see my rescuer, Sesshomaru. I closed my eyes in releif, then I looked up at Mayakashi, who was holding his arm. He just looked at Sesshomaru in discontent, then he held out his arm and darkness had formed him new arm. I glanced at my wrist where he held me, I wish I hadnt. His arm was still holding onto me. I freaked out and waved my hurting arm to sling off the arm, Sesshomaru must have saw me, because he just walked up to me and slowly pulled the arm off and threw it away. There was a hand-shaped bruise around my wrist, and I just rubbed it. I dont know what set him off, but Sesshomaru then started to whale on Mayakashi. All Mayakashi did was dodge, I guess he didnt have any fighting experience. I watched the fight intently, its like Sesshomaru was mad at something, and Mayakashi just seemed like he enjoyed getting a rise out of him. Suddenly, Mayakashi jumped high into the air. "I see, well then. I shall imform Naraku of this," he paused and looked at me, "...interesting turn of events..." he laughed as he dissappeard into a swirl of darkness. When he was certain it was over, Sesshomaru turned to me and headed my way. I slowly stood up and smiled at him.

"Um...thanks man!" I smiled to him. He just looked pained for some reason.

"Are you hurt?" he asked me. Well, I sure have been through a lot, a broken arm would only add onto the list.

"Oh, its not that bad, see?" I held my wrist up and showed him. I lied, to be honest, it was throbbing. I dont really think Mayakashi broke it, but something was wrong with it. Sesshomaru just gave me a strange look, I can only describe it as worry.

"You are a strange human...no matter...we are taking you to a doctor..." he calmly said. HUH? NO! I dont like doctors!

"Oh, no, its fine, really, see look!" I began to move my wrist up and down, but it hurt so much, my smile began to krumble, and my wrist only moved slower and slower each time. he saw through me and grabbed my good arm and dragged me off to the campsite. He let go and just went back to the tree he sat at before. Rin and Jaken had been waiting and Rin jumpped up with a smile on her face.

"Rin, let her get some sleep, you sleep too..." he sternly said. Rin just frowned and sat back at the spot she was at. I just took my place beside her. I was tired, so I laid down and curled up into a ball. I got all cozy and went straight to sleep.

I was walking in the woods on my own. I had a certain intention, but I couldnt remember why I was out there. I heard someone behind me, so I turned around to see a mob of townspeople with torches and swords. They called me names, 'monster', 'demon', 'wench'. I didnt like what they called me, this brought up memories of my childhood, thats when I lost it. I took out my sword and slaughterd them all, one by one. They all screamed and begged for their lifes. Humans are truly pathedic, they will curse their life in one minute, then beg for it in the next. I killed them all perfectly, and in a rain of blood. There was silence as I slid the bloody weapon into its sheath. I looked down at my kimono to see I was soaked in blood. I didnt care anymore, I decided I would become what they all claim me to be, as if accepting my name. I heard laughter coming from the bushes. As I turned to face a figure dressed in baboon skin, he continued to speak.

"You seem pretty heartless, I like your power. You are still too nice for me, so when you become more cold, come work for me..." he said, tossing me a black shard. As soon as it landed into my hands, I had a strong blood lust. The shard sunk into my skin, and I grew more and more angry at the town who had just sent me into the woods. The figure faded into the darkness, and I faced the bloody bodies. I slowly headed toward the town that had hated me ever since I was born, now I will give them a reason to hate me!

I Woke up in a cold sweat. What the heck was that? I threw the covers off of me and felt a sudden fear rise in my stomach. Why would I dream such a horrific dream? I reached for my forehead, and it hurt worst than it did last night. Wait a minute...I looked around to see I was not in the place I was last night. I could have sworn that I was in the middle of nowhere, but where was I now? Could all I have been through been just a dream? Nope, my arm still hurt, and I still had a now healing cut up my leg, and now that you think about it, I turned my wrist over to see if the burn was still there...yep, right where I left it. I thought back to the dream I had.

"UGH! What the crap went on last night!?!" I yelled as I flopped back onto the pillow. I was suddenly blinded by a bright light by a folding door. I closed my eyes at first, then I glanced up to see a boy, around the age of 16 or 17, looking in on me.

"Lady Azumi, she is awake!" he said. Lady Azumi? What is with these people and nobility names? Thats when an older looking lady came and looked inot the room.

"Well, open the door, let some light in for her!" she said with a creaky voice. The room was soon flooded with light, and I was able to make out the two. The woman looked to be in her 60's, with her long white hair in a braided bun, and faded blue eyes. The boy had dark-brown hair down to his ears, and his eyes were a deep reddish color. His face looked like some teen heartthrob you would see in a magazine. At first, I was confused, but what happened next was what really got me.

"Sister!" a small girl called to me. I looked in the doorway to see Rin run up to me and hug me. Now, I was REALLY confused.

~~~Chapter 4 End~~~


	5. Chapter 5

[sorry i didnt get this chapter out by Friday,or rather, like 10 Fridays ago, you see, it started with the internet not working at my house, then I procrastinated, and here we are, a week left of summer vacation and i post it now... but what matters is that it is out now!]

~~Chapter 5 Start~~~

Rin was hugging me tight calling me her older sister in some strange place where there were strange people. I was confused out of my mind. I looked around the room to see all of the old-timey decore of the shack I was in. I glanced once again at the older woman named Lady Azumi and the younger boy that looked about my age. Rin had let go of me and looked up at me.

"Im glad you are alright!" she smiled happily. I just blinked a few times.

"Of course I am...where are we?" I asked, not real sure if this was reality or not. Rin just looked up at me. The old lady just smiled as she began to walk back out the door.

"I will go get more bandages, come Hikaru..." she said as she walked out of the doorway. The boy just looked confused and followed after the old lady. After they were gone, Rin just looked back the way they left.

"Since Lord Sesshomaru has no real experience with human injuries, he sent us to a human doctor in the nearest village!" she explained. I thought I told him I didn't want to see a doctor..." I stated with a slow tone. Rin hopped over beside me. "And what is with the whole 'sister' thing?" I asked. Rin gave a big grin.

"OH! I though it would be fun to be your little sister!" I laughed. She can be cute sometimes. That's when I remembered. What all happened to me? I looked down to see one of my leg covered in bandages, that should be scarring over by now. I noticed that on one hand, the palm was wrapped up, it felt oddly soothing, and the other arm, the wrist was bandaged so tight, I couldn't even move it. I sighed. I have been in more accidents in the past week than I have been in my entire life. No, I was always under the watchful eyes of security, even when I was small. I guess if you take away the protection, Im one of those people that were destined to always be injured. I laid back down in the bed. I had no choice, I had to stay now. The older Lady and the young boy came back in, only, the boy looked as if he was going to fall over, Lady Azumi made him carry all of the supplies. She came sitting beside me and I began to sit up.

"No don't!" Hikaru began, but he slowly dropped all of the items he carried. I giggled a little.

"Um, I'm fine, really!"I said as I sat up all the way. Lady Azumi just smiled.

"Hikaru, why don't you go and show the new arrivals around?" she asked. Hikaru sighed as he stood up and walked out of the shack. I was confused.

"Who is that boy?" I asked Azumi. She reached for the bandages and began to reach for my leg.

"He is a town boy I am training to become a doctor," she began to unwrap the bandages. I looked over her to see I was right. The cut had now almost disappeared, all that was left was a pink scar. She didn't even bother to but on a bandage. FINALLY!!! I smiled as I was able to not need that anymore. Azumi then moved onto my burnt hand. She slowly unwrapped it. "I must warn you, it may sting a little at first, but it should be good after a few seconds..." she said. Whatever! I have been through a lot, I might have gotten tuffer! So you can bring it on! As she peeled the bandaged off, I noticed a weird green goop type-oh my GOSH!!! STING A LITTLE!?!? I winced and grabbed my wrist for support. It was a lot worst than a simple sting, it felt more like road burn! It actually only lasted until she readied the other bandage. When the sting was over, it was like a weight lifted off of my palm. I sighed because it was so soothing. Azumi began to wrap the next bandage on my hand.

"S-So, what is that?" I asked pointing at the goop. She smiled as she focused on the wrapping.

"Its an old remedy my grandmother passed down to me to heal burns. It is a special blend of tea leaves and special oils only found in nature..." she began. I was relived, I thought she was going to say something like bug guts or something. Rin acted as if she heard something, then she crawled to the door to peek out. "...and frog skins grind ed into a juice." I was...amazed. Well, I guess you can make anything out of everything. As I sat there, my hand now shaking because my skin was crawling from the grossness when Rin looked back at me. She kind of had a panicked look in her eyes. I tried to make it out when I heard for myself. I heard a very familiar voice from a monk I had met once before. It was saying something like, 'will you bare my child?' I began to panic too. If Kagome is with them, then she would see this as an opportunity to take me back to...where ever I needed to go. I didn't want to leave yet! I tripped over my words.

"I-um-er-well-I would like to sleep now! Come sister!" I said to Azumi, and called to Rin. Rin just ran up to me and I motioned for her to crawl under the covers. Azumi was baffled.

"But I'm not done yet..." she said slowly. I just frowned.

"Its fine for another nap! NO VISITORS!" I yelled as I threw the blanket over my head. I heard Azumi chuckle.

"Alright..." she said. I heard her stand and begin to turn and leave. I heard the door open and stop. "Hikaru? What are you-" she started.

"I was just about to introduce you to the visitors..." Hikaru faded.

"Well, that was sweet of you, I am Lady Azumi, the medical care in this town, " I heard her pause, "Hikaru, she is asleep now, and does not want visitors..." she lowered her tone to Hikaru. Was he planing to show these 'visitors' Lady Azumi with me sitting right there? I adjusted under the covers to think. I noticed soft breathing coming from right beside me. Rin was fast asleep. Poor Rin, I forgot sometimes that she was a child. Well, better not let this time waste, why not actually take a nap? Even if I did wake a few minutes ago...

I was walking staggerly. My side hurt. I just keep on walking until I hit a river. I just looked into it and saw a reflection. It was a woman who looked similar to me, but she was covered in blood. I heard a voice drifting from the woods.

"Did that feel right? Your revenge is now over, what will you do now?" I looked around for the voice. "Why not join me?" I heard the voice coming from behind me. I turned around to see who was there, but I felt a sharp pain in my wrist...

My eyes opened abruptly at the stinging pain in my wrist. I looked to see Rin had rolled over on my bad wrist. It was all I could do not to scream in bloody murder. I just slowly wiggled my wrist free, and that's when I realized how much my wrist had hurt. I noticed I was not the only one in the room. I rubbed my eyes as I turned under the covers.

"Yes, I feel a deep evil presence in this town..." IT WAS THAT MONK!!! I heard several voices. I heard Inuyasha's, and Kagome's. What the heck? What in the world? Why were they here?

"That's so good that you are here to clense the town of its many evils." AZUMI LET THEM IN!!! OK OK, dont panic, I can just act like I am still asleep. I just sighed like I was in a deep sleep, but not too loudly, and then quit moving. I waited for the conversation to continue. As the monk and Azumi continued to talk, I heard Inuyasha exchange words with Kagome.

"But...that person under the covers smells familiar..." Inuyasha whispered. I was going to freak out, but Kagome's doubt made me safe.

"Oh come on, if it was anyone we knew, we would have known by now..." Whew, dodged a bullet there. Hooray for Kagome's pessimist side! I relaxed and closed my eyes.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we will be on our way, those evil spirits are calling to me..." Miroku said. I heard a big commotion and it was soon quiet. I waited for three seconds and then peeked out from under the covers. There Hikaru was staring at me. I didn't know what to do, so I just acted like I just woke up.

"So, how long have you been awake?" he asked as if he was angry at me. All I could do was smile.

"Well, I, uh," he interrupted my studering.

"Yes well, Lady Azumi said that your wrist was the last thing to check on, you hurt it while you slept?" he just pouted and looked out the door. He caught me.

"I might have...stretched it the wrong way..." I stammered. Hikaru sighed and grabbed my hand. He examined me wrist and slowly removed the bandage. By then my wrist had bruised, and it was in the shape of a hand print.

"Where did you get a bruise like this I wonder..." he was thinking out loud as he turned to get a new bandage. When he let go, my wrist went limp and I quickly caught it with my other hand. He turned back and held my wrist to gently as he re-wrapped it. "If you want to know, you sprained your wrist..." he struck at me. Its almost like he was angry that I was hurt. I looked into his eyes, and noticed a ten of red in it. I also noticed that he looked familiar, like I have seen him somewhere before, but that couldn't right. I glanced toward the door. It was about sunset, and I had wasted the whole day sleeping.

"Those uh, visitors, did they say how long they were going to stay?" I stammered. Hikaru looked up at me, and finished with the bandage.

"How ever long it takes for that monk to cleanse the town..." He smiled at me. His mood swings were going to throw me off, more importantly, how was I going to move if Kagome and the others were here? I pondered a bit. "They start tomorrow," How great. I planned to leave tomorrow, but it looks like we will have to leave tonight. Good thing we got plenty of sleep. I turned to the still sleeping Rin. She was out cold. I sighed. What a mess. I slid my way to the door and peeked out the door. Lady Azumi was finishing her conversation with Miroku, while the others stood behind him. I just slid back to the bed. "So, where are you from?" Hikaru asked me. I was caught off guard by this.

"Um, a small town, far from here." I answered. Turning to Hikaru, I saw he has a curious look on his face.

"I see, and what happened to cause you those injuries?" I had a little trouble, but I quickly responded.

"A demon attacked me, and I managed to escape," Rin began to stir at this point. I took my place next to her. Rin sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Is it dinner time yet?" she asked in a sleepy voice. I looked at Hikaru, then he looked at me, that's when we began to laugh.

---

Time pasted, and we had eaten dinner with Lady Azumi and Hikaru. It was time for bed, again, but I had another plan. When Lady Azumi left for her cabin next to the place I stayed. Hikaru finished talking with me, and then left also. I walked outside to see if they had moved out of sight of the shack I stayed. That's when I ran back into the shack.

"Rin, we are leaving tonight," I whispered to her. Rin shifted in her seat.

"But, Lord Sesshomaru's orders were for us to not leave until your wounds are healed." she stated. I didn't pay no mind to her, as I was scrambling to find some spare cloth.

"Never mind that, if we dont go soon, we will be caught by Kagome and the others," I found some scarf-like cloth, and grabbed two of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't let that happen, he would come to our rescue!" Rin smiled as she said that. That was what I was afraid of, if he comes at them like he came at Mayakashi. I took the two pieces of cloth and sat back down.

"Did he say where he was waiting at?" I didn't hesitate. Rin was watching me with a confused look.

"He should be deep in the woods," Rin continued. When I sat down, she just looked at me, like I was crazy. I was thinking of a possible excuse, just in the case that we didn't make without being caught. I might use the excuse of going back 'home'. I can just wing it from there.

We waited for a long time, until the moon was at the center of the sky. I figured that would be the perfect time to make our escape. I threw one of the scarfs I had found earlier at Rin.

"Here, tie this over you head, like this..." I showed her, making sure to tuck my hair underneath the scarf. When I had scarf securely placed on my head, I looked over to see Rin was having some...difficulties. See, she had somehow tied herself into a mess. I giggled and helped her. When I was finished, I leaped over to the door and peeked outside. When I got a good look at the place, it seemed quiet. I slowly slid out of the door, Rin following close behind me. We tip-toed about five feet before we heard someone behind us. It was Hikaru. I was both shacked and scared, where did he come from? He slowly walked toward us, he somehow, had a devious look in his eyes.

"Trying to sneak out?" he asked in a hushed, yet loud voice. The only thing that made me worry at this point was if Kagome or any of the others were going to hear us. My common sense kicked in and I though about how this was a fairly large village, they may not even be sleeping nearby. Even then, I didn't want to risk the mission, if there was one that is.

"W-We appreciate your and Lady Azumi's help, but something has come up and we need to leave..."I started, but Hikaru had that same smirk on his face, it never changed.

"I see, well, at least have me escort you two, its not safe in those woods alone..." He took one more step closer, and then another. I cant really describe it, but the feeling I felt at that moment, I felt as if HE was the one who was not safe. I took a protective step between Rin and Hikaru. I didnt know what was going on, but one thing is certain, that I didn't trust Hikaru.

"No, we are fine, thanks again for helping us..." I said again before taking a step backwards. I nudged Rin to go on ahead, while I watched Hikaru carefully. I blinked once and he was right beside me. I went wide-eyed from the surprise.

"I tried to be reasonable, but you leave me no choice." he swiftly grabbed my bad wrist, almost like Mayakashi did before. I gasped, I held in the scream, if I screamed, it was all over. "I guess I have to do this the hard way..." He grabbed harder. Pain surged through my body, almost making me paralyzed. I dropped to my knees. Holding in the screams is the hardest thing I have ever done. Hikaru looked at me funny. "Whats wrong, do you not want Sesshomaru to come after you?" That's when I recognized this feeling. The look in his eyes, the feeling of distrust, it WAS Mayakashi. Why didn't I notice up until now? I turned my head to Rin as I slowly stood back up.

"Go on ahead, I will catch up..." I managed to say without screaming bloody murder. Rin watched for a minute.

"No, you need help..." she looked back at the village again.

"Ha, I dont think so..." he said in a forceful tone, swinging my arm around to my back. Rin looked back at my face. My face was squinted with pain, but I still found myself shaking my head no.

"Dont call for help...I can handle this myself..." I whispered. I heard Mayakashi laugh, right in my ear too.

"And how exactly do you intent to do that?" he held me tighter. I do remember something about this kind of position in martial arts class. The senario was a robber, but I don't exactly know if this pertained to this type of situation. Even if Mayakashi was a demon-like man, he still was a man. I waved my arm, almost like I was going to hit him in the face, and at the same time, I swiftly thrusted my leg up backwards. My arm was caught by his hand, and proved to be the perfect distraction for my real hit. he never saw it coming, but I kicked him right in the 'special place'. He let go real quick, and I found myself grabbing Rin with my bad wrist and gunning it toward the woods, hearing Mayakashi's anger behind us. I didn't look back just yet. I just ran as fast as my adrenaline let me. I got far in the woods when I decided to look back. Before I knew it, I ran smack into something. I was shocked at first, and scared. I realized I was safe when I felt a familiar boa-like object tickle my face. I looked up to see Sesshomaru. I almost didn't want to leave that spot, that was a real time I felt super safe. I heard Rin say his name in a happy voice. Sesshomaru looked confused, that's when I remembered the head-wraps.

"Oh, um, well, we were going to...um, Rin" I said before I turned back to her, "We don't need these anymore..." I said as I slowly reached for the wraps. I didn't realized how much my wrist shook until I couldn't hold it in one spot to remove the wrap. I felt someones hand help me unwrap the wrap. I expected it to be Rin, but when the wrap came undone, I saw Sesshomaru held the end of it. I blushed as I looked the other way, where Mayakashi was sure to show, and Sesshomaru knew that too.

"You humans are so helpless, its pitiful..." Sesshomaru said, and then I snapped back into reality, very abruptly by the way. He may be cute, but he is mean. There was a loud grunt coming from the direction that Rin and I had ran from. I looked toward the grunt, then back at Sesshomaru. He was looking that way, then he started to walk that way into the woods. I couldn't help myself, I looked him up and down. I snapped back out of this and walked after him.

"What do you intend to do?" I asked him, heading into the woods. Sesshomaru paused, as did I. He stood still for a while, then slightly turned in my direction.

"Is it not obvious? I am going to kill him..." he said before he started to go further into the woods. I went after him, but Rin grabbed my wrist gentlely. I flinched as I looked over at her. She looked worried.

"Sorry, but I'm going after him..." I said as i patted her head. She nodded.

"We are too, just don't leave me..." How cute. Rin got attached to me. I smiled and she released my wrist, it was shaking very rapid now, I got frustrated at how this has been very troublesome. I took the cloth that I used for the head wrap and stripped it down into a smaller piece of fabric. I quickly wrapped it as Rin and I followed after Sesshomaru.


	6. Chapter 6

[06-13-10-ok, I know it took FOREVER to get this chapter out, and I am sorry, this year has been…well, crazy busy. Now it is summer, I will try to get out a chapter a week, sorry again…this time I typed on a laptop that I do not own, so the grammar and spelling is 10% better, or your money back guaranteed…wait….this is free]

~~~Chapter 6 Start~~~

I didn't know what to expect. I followed the path that Sesshomaru had gone. Rin was holding on to my hand, with Jaken following behind. There was no doubt in my mind that Sesshomaru could win this battle. Come to think of it, I was slowly adapting to this whole lifestyle. Even though I had confidence in Sesshomaru's fighting ability, I could not shake the feeling that something was still wrong. Ever since I got to this place, I felt that something had changed. The place itself was different all together, but I still felt the change. The feeling got stronger and stronger, and tonight was its strongest for some strange reason. I heard the sounds of swords clashing, and I began to walk faster knowing I was getting closer. The two were fighting in the clearing. I saw the flashes from the swords, and heard the laughter from Mayakashi. I slowed when I noticed that they exchanged words, and hid myself in the nearby bush.

"Jazz, what are we-" Rin began, but I hushed her, I REALLY wanted to hear what they were saying.

"You don't get it do you?" Mayakashi started, as he shifted back into his normal form. Jazz concluded that he was a shape shifter, and had hoped he would shift into a jackass, but she stayed quiet and listened. "If she eve found out what kind of power she had, she would take you out and not think twice about it…" he paused, waiting for a response from Sesshomaru, as did Jazz. Sesshomaru stood silent. Mayakashi just tilted his head and pointed his sword in Sesshomaru's direction. "Whatever, it does not matter to me, my job is to take her back to Naraku, so that I can be free…"Sesshomaru let out a small chuckle.

"You fool," Said Sesshomaru, "you really believe he is going to give you freedom when you give him more power?" He pointed his sword toward Mayakashi. "Then may you die pursuing a fruitless endeavor…" With that, the two began to battle once more. Jazz sighed.

"Man, I thought that I would find out more info…" Jazz whispered to herself as she fell backwards. Jaken grew annoyed.

"What? You mean we put ourselves in harm's way just so you could find out the same thing you have known? I swear, if Sesshomaru hadn't taken a fancy to you, I would…" Jaken's words seemed to fade out of Jazz's mind. She pondered on what he could have meant by her 'power'. She remembered Sesshomaru saying something to Kagome and the others about her power waking in like 2 days or something. Jazz thought back, it had been two days. She didn't feel any different; she looked down at her hands. That's when she just remembered the battle ahead of her. Time moved slow as she looked up to see a ball of red energy coming their way. Jazz pushed both Jaken, who was still talking, and Rin out of the path of the attack. The attack was feet away from her when she placed her arms over her face as if to protect her from the blast. As she braced for impact, all she felt was a gust of wind. Jazz waited for a while, before opening her eyes. She dropped her hands when she noticed that she was not in the forest anymore, she was in a large white open space. Now, she was confused.

"…The hell…?" she said as she looked around as she did many times. She then caught a glimpse of a large chestnut door. She has never been more confused in her life, but she just stood and faced the large door. Oh, why not? She knocked on the big door, and waited for a response. For a couple of seconds, there was no noise, just the echo of her knocking. Suddenly, the door opened on its own. As it opened, Jazz took a look inside. It was a dark and creepy place, like out of a horror movie. Dust was all over the place, and it practically yelled 'do not enter'. This did not stop Jazz from walking right on into the place. She looked around and dared not touch anything; she didn't forget her lavish lifestyle back home. There was a small light coming from the very back of the room. She followed it and noticed it was sitting in on a table that sat in front of a woman. Jazz could not really see what she looked like, one because it was dark and two was because she was thrown off by this sudden appearance. "Um, excuse me, I would like to ask, where is this place?" Jazz asked. The woman did not move, but she motioned to a chair across from her.

"You come for answers, don't you? Come and sit." The woman sound familiar, but is was a smooth, young voice. Jazz just walked up and sat down, ignoring the fact that she never answered her first question. The woman just took a sip of the tea on the table, and she slid Jazz a cup. It was silent for a moment, and the woman just smiled. "So, what is it you want to know?" Jazz was walking in circles.

"Well, for starters, where are we?" she asked in the calmest voice she had. The woman just giggled.

"Not important." She said. Jazz just grew impatient.

"Ok, then tell me what is the meaning of the universe?" Jazz asked sarcastically. The woman giggled again.

"Not Important." The woman responded. Jazz just stood up.

"Ok then, what is important than?" The woman just pointed in Jazz's direction.

"You are. You are a big deal, you lineage, your past, your powers, everything!" Jazz sat down as if interested.

"You mean, you know about me?" Jazz was baffled, then frustrated. "How come complete strangers know more about me than I do?" The woman just sighed.

"Do you wish to know?" Jazz gasped.

"Yes, very much! Please!" Jazz waited for her to start the explanation. The woman just took up her tea cup and sipped on it.

"Let's start with you, you know you are the reincarnation of someone very important." Jazz just paused.

"Reincarnation?" She asked. The woman smiled.

"Yes, I assume you know what that means right?" She asked. Jazz just nodded her head. "Good, then I don't have to waste this time we have, now then, the person that you reincarnated is a very powerful human who lived in this time. This Naraku person made this human his slave, and therefore thinks he owns the human as well as you. Since then, the power has grown between the generations until it finally manifested itself to the point to where it was the most powerful, which is…" she paused to see if I was paying attention, and waited.

"…Me?" Jazz asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes, your spiritual powers are the very pinnacle of your family's whole history." The woman came to another pause and the said more. "Well, that's all for now. Wait, no, that couldn't be it!

"Wait, I still have questions! I need to know more!" Jazz said. The woman just smiled again and stood with her cup in hand. She turned back to Jazz from the darkness.

"Sorry dear, all of your friends are worrying, and I would much rather you learn how to control these powers on your own," The woman faded into the darkness. Jazz stood up to try to catch her, but then she was blinded by bright lights. The floor disappeared from under her feet, and she began to fall into the bright pool. Jazz then hit the ground with a thumb. She gasped for air and opened her eyes to see she was laying in the woods again. As she focused her vision, she saw Rin and Jaken staring down at her. She slowly sat up and Rin gave her a big hug.

"I was so scared, you saved us and I saw you get hit by that attack, and then I thought you had died!" Rin yelled. Jaken decided to put in his 2 cents, of course.

"Rin, I told you she was not dead, she was still breathing," Jazz just stood up and looked around. The forest was ripped apart from the battle that took place between Mayakashi and Sesshomaru. She was looking for Sesshomaru, but found him knelling on the ground, and Mayakashi laying flat on hit face in front of him. Jazz ran up to him. Sesshomaru looked up and yelled back at Jazz.

"No, its NOT SAFE!" he yelled, as soon as he did, Jazz felt something wrap around her from under her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

[ok, so I forgot to type in 1st person but hey, at least I remembered to type this story at all, I will finish this story before I post a new one….or vise versa finishing it before posting it….anyways enjoy!]

~~~~~~Chapter 7 Start~~~~~~

I felt something wrap around my legs, it soon ran up my legs and soon, I was completely wrapped in something from below. I looked down to see that it came from the ground, it looked like roots. I then looked up at Sesshomaru, who was standing and swinging his sword around him to cut the wraps from wrapping themselves around him. Mayakashi then began to laugh.

"See, it does not matter if you beat me or not, Naraku will have his way," he said as he disappeared into the shadows. I panicked, and began to struggle. I was not about to become someone's possession. Sesshomaru began to run over toward me, but I was soon lifted high up into the air. As I looked around to find out what was the source of this, I felt a rock in my gut. I could see something in the woods, it was a figure dressed in a baboon cloak. I froze, does this mean all that I saw, and all that the woman said was true? Did that mean in a past life, I killed a whole village? I couldn't feel my body, I didn't fight anymore, what purpose did I have to live now? I deserved to be someone's slave. I just watched in silence from high above the fight that began with Sesshomaru, and the one I assumed was this Naraku person. Jaken then flew up on the three headed demon next to me, he tried to set me free, but then these bee-things came and surrounded me.

"Poison insects huh? Well let's see how you stand up to this!" Jaken said as he took his staff and held it to the insects. All at once, the insects came closer to me, one came dangerously close to my face, and I flinched. Jaken stopped, then cursed to himself. I ignored the insects and continued to watch the fight. It looked as if Sesshomaru had met his match, it was almost too fast to see anything.

_Are you just going to watch this? _A voice rang out. I looked around, up, down, left and right. No one was there, that's when I recognized who it was.

"It's you, how did you…?" I asked in a whisper, but she cut me off.

_Not important! _She yelled. I lost my patience.

"What do you want?" I just gave up.

_It's not what I want, it's what you want._ She started. I gave a confused look. _Good grief, you really don't know your own heart, anyways, you realize that Lord Sesshomaru is fighting for you. _What? I didn't really get what she meant, but I was flattered. _Do you want him to win?_ I was really confused now.

"What? What kind of question is that? Besides, he is a real jerk, all he wants out of this is to make sure this Naraku guy loses!" I started yelling, "Also, I don't deserve to be free," I began to feel my guilt weigh down my body again. "I don't deserve this, for what I did, to all of those people…" The air around me turned blue around me. When I realized what had happened, I looked around to see that everything had stopped. I didn't know how to describe it, it seemed as if time had stopped.

_That is not what I asked you…do you want him to win? _There was a slight pause._ Forget about how he treated you, even forget what has happened in the past, and forget about everything else. Do you want him to win to save you, or do you want him to die trying?_ As she asked this question, time began to move again, and I saw blood. Sesshomaru had been struck across the chest. I couldn't watch as he fell backwards, still fighting, in his condition, I was sure he was in danger. I then thought of my answer as I shook my head in denial of his injury. I never felt something so strong in my life. Not when the paparazzi would thrash my mother when she was not in the mood, not when my father was forced to make cuts to a cast of people who needed their jobs, not even when I would get picked on in school for my parents fame. I never wanted something so bad in my life.

"Yes…I want him to win," Tears rolled down my eyes. I didn't care how, I just wanted him to win this fight. It was silent, but then I felt a shock go up my spine. A surge of power flowed through my veins. I closed my eyes to focus this power on how to help him win, and the next thing I knew, I was falling to the ground, and passed out again.

My eyes came open to the shine of the sun. I just sat up slowly; this whole being unconscious was beginning to become a bad habit of mine. I looked around to see that I was in the same hut as I was before. I sensed a hint of stubbornness.

"Of course he would send me back here…" I said as I got back out of bed and headed toward the door.

"So, the mansion in this town is haunted by and evil spirit you say?" I heard someone say right outside the door. I froze. I FORGOT THAT THEY WERE STILL HERE! I just calmed myself. There was no reason for them to come in this hut, so as long as I hide in here, everything will be alright.

"I will show you to this mansion, but I will need to check on this patient of mine first, I will be back." I heard Lady Azumi say to the monk. OH CRAP! I quickly ran back to the bed and jumped in and covered myself with the sheets. I could hear Lady Azumi come into the hut, and stop right above me. She then jerked the covers off of me and smiled at me.

"So then, how are you holding up dear?" she asked me. I guess she didn't notice that I left. As I sat up, she looked around. "Where did your little sister go?" I looked around myself. Rin was missing. How do I explain that? I racked my brain for an excuse, I was getting good at this making up lies on the spot.

"Oh, she has a tendancy to do that. Sometimes she goes missing for days sometimes." That was all I could come up with, I was loosing my touch. Azumi then picked up my hand with the burn on it and began to unwrap it.

"Oh? It seems that my young apprentace has gone missing as well," I just sat there, how was I suppost to explain that her apprentace was a demon who wanted to capture me for another person named Naraku.

"Ah, that's funny," I chuckled. She finally got done unwrapping the bandage, and studied my hand.

"Well well well, it seems that you heal fast, that must be nice to be so young." I was courious, and I looked at my hand. It was as if I never got burnt. Huh, that's weird. She continued to examine my body, moving up to my wrist.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked me. Come to think of it, I really didn't feel it anymore. I shook my head no, and she pursued tounwrap my wrist. I was surprised. There was no bruise, no sting, no anything. I retracked my arm and began to move my wrist to double check. Apperantly, I was not the only one who was surprised by this. "Hmm, I guess it was less serious than I thought," a light flooded the room. My guard was down, so I didn't pay no mind when I looked up at the door, and locked eyes with that monk.

"Sorry to inturde like this, but I wish to…" he paused when he looked over at me. I was not sure what to do, I had been caught. I tried to act cool and as if I didn't know him, but as he quickly pulled back out of the hut, I too acted quickly.

"Ah, Lady Azumi, I am sorry, but I have no money to pay you for healing me," my brain never worked so hard to plan my escape route as I egarly awaited an response. She calmly moved down to my cut leg.

"Oh dear, you don't have to pay me anything, I love to help people, so-" I didn't let her finish. I jumped up with a flash, jerking my leg away from her grasp.

"Then I will not be a bother to you anymore, Iam in dept to you OK? When we next meet, I will do you a huge favor, bye!" I ran out of the hut before letting her spaek. I stopped and took in my surroundings. People were bushling though the village, and I heard the monks voice ring around the corner.

"I saw her in Lady Azumi's hut, come quickly!" I got a paniced feeling in my gut. I made a break for the woods, but ran into countless people in the process. As I reached the tip of the wooded area, I heard them yelling.

"There she goes! Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome scream. I knew I had to gun it now. I don't think I ever ran as fast as I did, and it kinda reminded me of the place I use to live. In the physical education class, we would have to run to test our endurance so that we could learn our limits, in a way, this was the same thing. Except for the whole running away from a supernatural being in order to avoid capture, it was like a high school P.E. class, sort of. I knew that Inyuasha was getting closer, and I knew that I had to loose him.

_I know a way to loose him, if you wanna know. _The womans voice ran in my head again.

"Not you again, this is a really bad time for some parlor tricks and riddles." I began, but then she just continued.

_Fine, I guess you don't want to loose him, then I will leave it all up to you…_

"NO! fine, how do I loose this guy?" I gave into the temptation. I heard a giggle and felt a tingle in the tips of all of my fingers.

_You see that pond up ahead, I need you to go up to it andfocus all of your energy to that boy._ I was not really in any position to question her, so I just did as she said. I jumped over the pond and landed on the other side and faced the direction Inuyasha was coming from. In all of this time, I began to wonder where Sesshomru had wondered off too. I focused all of my energy, and my hands automatically rose up. With that, the water in the pond rose up as well, and froze. I watched as Inuyasha tried to stop in mid air, but only smacked right into thr wall. With that, I curved my hands and little ice cuffs formed around his arms and legs. When I was sure I was done, I just chuckled as I ran off to find Sesshomaru.

"Stay, good boy!" I found myself calling back to him, I just could not resist.

[Chapter 7 End]


End file.
